genkirivalprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
菅野 竜太
菅野　竜太 (Sugano Ryūta) is a member of Max Racing and Active Gate. Shutokō Battle (DC, 1999) Rival 28/141 Team: Max Racing Street Name: 高速のホワイトブレード (Kōsoku no Howaito Burēdo, High Speed White Blade) Car: TYPE-Y33G Color: 190/190/190 Profile: 「大は小をかねる」をモットーに あえて重い車で首都高を攻める Translation: With "large can also work as small," as his motto he dares to attack the shutokō with a heavy car Shutokō Battle 2 (DC, 2000) Rival 61/372 Team: Max Racing Street Name: 高速のホワイトブレード (Kōsoku no Howaito Burēdo, High Speed White Blade) Course: Kanjō Outer Loop Car: TYPE-Y33GTU Color: 185/185/185 Profile: 環状線外回りを走っているらしい。 モットーは「大は小をかねる」 あえて重い車で首都高を攻めるのが粋だと思っている。 Translation: Seems to be running at the kanjō outer loop. His motto is "large can work as small." He thinks it's smart to attack the shutokō with a heavy car. Shutokō Battle 0 (PS2, 2001) Rival 82/400 Team: Max Racing Street Name: 高速のホワイトブレード (Kōsoku no Howaito Burēdo, High Speed White Blade) Course: Kanjō Outer Loop Car: TYPE-Y33GTU Main+Sub Color: 184/184/184 Profile: 自称「高速の三銃士」のひとり。モットーは「大は小を かねる」。あえて、重い車で首都高を攻めるのが粋だと 考えていたが、最近はパワー重視のチューンではなく、 ボディの軽量化が必要ではないかと思いつつある。 大きな車は、チューンのキャパシティも大きいと考え、 エンジンのボアアップだけでなく、ミッションやギアに まで手を加えている。愛車に高額なお金をかけたため、 踏み込むことにためらいが生じてしまっている。 Translation: One of the self proclaimed "High Speed Three Musketeers." His motto is "large can work as small." He thinks it's smart to attack the shutokō with a heavy car, but lately, he doesn't do power oriented tuning, and has started thinking that it is necessary to reduce the weight of the body. Since he thinks a big car has big tuning capacity, not only did he bore up the engine, but he even worked on the transmission and gears. Because he spent so much money on his car, he's begun to hesitate whenever stepping on the throttle. Shutokō Battle 01 (PS2, 2003) Shutokō Rival 36/309 (Overall 36/599) Team: Max Racing Street Name: 高速のホワイトブレード (Kōsoku no Howaito Burēdo, High Speed White Blade) Course: C1 Outer Loop Car: Nissan Cedric 300VIP HY34 Body Color: 185/185/185 Rollcage Color: 40/40/40 Career: 3 Years Job: Parts maker management Motto: 大は小を兼ねる (Large can work as small) Profile: 自称「高速の三銃士」の一人。敢えて重い車で首 都高を攻めるのが粋だと思っていたが、最近はパ ワー重視のチューニングではなく、まずはボディ の軽量化が必要ではないかと思いつつある。忙し い社長業の合間を縫って参戦。 大きな車はチューンのキャパシティも大きいと考 え、エンジンのボアアップだけでなく、ミッショ ンやギアにまで手を加えている。そのあまりに高 額なチューンの結果、踏み込むことにためらいが 生じてしまっているようだ。 Translation: One of the self proclaimed "High Speed Three Musketeers." He thinks it's smart to attack the shutokō with a heavy car, but lately, he doesn't do power oriented tuning, and has mainly started thinking that it is necessary to reduce the weight of the body. He's busy participating in the new president appointing interval at work. Since he thinks a big car has big tuning capacity, not only did he bore up the engine, but he even worked on the transmission and gears. Because the tune is so expensive, he's begun to hesitate whenever stepping on the throttle. Racing Battle: C1GP (PS2, 2005) Field 2, Rank A Rival 7/40 (Overall 202/305) Team: Active Gate Street Name: 高速のホワイトブレード (Kōsoku no Howaito Burēdo, High Speed White Blade) Course: Ōsaka Kanjō Circuit Car: Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII GSR Color: 240/240/240 Career: 5 years Job: Parts maker management Motto: 大は小を兼ねる (Large can work as small) Profile: 「高速の三銃士」の一人。高岡の理念に賛同して、以前所属していた チームから移籍した。パーツメーカーを経営しており、スポンサーと してもチームに協力している。自分のマシンも徹底的にチューンして いるが、パワー重視のチューニングをしすぎた結果、踏み込むことに ためらいが生じてしまっているとか。 Translation: One of the "High Speed Three Musketeers." Agreeing with Takaoka's philosophy, he transferred from the team he used to belong to. He manages a parts making company, and also cooperates with the team as a sponsor. He tunes his machine thoroughly, but as a result of tuning too much, he now hesitates whenever stepping on the throttle. Shutokō Battle X (Xbox 360, 2006) Rival 42/399 Team: Max Racing Street Name: 高速のホワイトブレード (Kōsoku no Howaito Burēdo, High Speed White Blade) Course: Kyōbashi PA Car: Toyota Crown Athlete G Package GRS184 Color: 55, 30, 220 (Solid) Job: Parts maker service Profile: 自称「高速の三銃士」の一人。免許を取ってすぐ、走り の世界に目覚め、今の職場に出入りするようになった。 デモカーのテストドライバーを経て正式に社員となる。 仕事ではスポーツマシンを扱っているが、高速のホワイ トブレードの走りを見て、４ドアセダンに魅せられた。 パーツとマシンに関する豊富な知識は最大の武器。しか し、マシンへの愛情の深さが仇となり、踏み込むことに ためらいを感じるようになってしまっている。 Translation: One of the self proclaimed "High Speed Three Musketeers." As soon as he got his license, he woke up to the world of racing, and has been in an out of his workplace. He officially became an employee as a demo car test driver. He likes to work on sports cars at work, but when you look at High Speed White Blade's running, it makes 4 door sedans fascinating. His abundant knowledge of parts and machines is his biggest weapon. However, he's come to deeply love his machine, and has started to feel hesitant when stepping on the throttle. Mentions This rival is mentioned in the following rival profiles: - 宮下　明宏